I Will Make the Rain Stop
by Eli77
Summary: "I'm sorry but I just want you to be happy…" he whispered and with that she was left alone, feeling cold and numb, unable to stop the rain in her heart. One-shot maybe a little OCC enjoy :))


**Hello :)) I really hope you guys like this short story... is going to contain some Gray/Juvia/Lyon I hope u enjoy it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop_

"Juvia we have to talk."

"Y-yes Gray-sama… Juvia is happy to talk to Gray-sama"

"Come, let's take a walk"

"S-sure…!"

Outside, the sky was turning a dark shade of grey and the wind was blowing peacefully around the park. It felt nice even though it looked like it was about to rain.

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

"Juvia… you're an amazing girl-"

"G-Gray-sama…" Juvia was very surprised to hear those words. She couldn't believe them at all. Had Gray-sama really said those words? Was her mind and imagination playing with her once again? Her blush could have not been more obvious.

"You know I'm happy I came to know you more…" he said looking at the gray sky, "I'm happy you joined Fairy Tail-"

"Juvia is happy as well, Juvia finally found the meaning of friendship and love…" she looked at Gray who was looking at her with a surprised expression on his face.

"Juvia I need to tell you something important…" he looked away not meeting her gaze.

Juvia's heart was doing summer saults. Was her Gray-sama finally going to ask the big question? Was he going to ask her to marry him? Juvia could already picture her big wedding with all her friends from Fairy Tail present including her love rivals.

"You're a wonderful girl… the guy who marries you is going to be very lucky…"

Juvia looked at Gray very confused. What was he meaning with that? Juvia thought he wanted to marry her… but what was going on? Nevertheless she needed to tell him her feelings before it was too late. "Juvia only loves Gray-sama…. S-she would do anything for Gray-sama…" her voice going from high to barely a whisper.

"Juvia I-I know… but"

_But-_

"I don't see you the same way you do…"

_Please don't say it Gray-sama…_

"I…."

_d-don't break Juvia's heart…_

"I can't give you a false hope… "

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop…The rain won't stop coming_

"I only see you as a friend…"

_Why?_

"I'm really sorry Juvia-"

"Is okay G-Gray-sama… J-Juvia understands…" she smiled falsely but her tears made their way down her cheeks.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms around her, giving her comfort, giving her a reason to stay strong

"I'm sorry but I just want you to be happy…" he whispered and with that she was left alone, feeling cold and numb, unable to stop the rain in her heart.

* * *

Minutes passed, hours made their way around and Juvia was still in the rain. She felt dead like something was not clicking right. She felt… like her world had collapsed, everything she had once dreamed of was destroyed in a matter of seconds. Why did it had to end that way… she didn't had another reason to live anymore… yeah that was right she could end her sufferings once and for all…

Juvia made her way to the tallest building there was in Magnolia. She stood at the top, alone and miserable. Her mind was not working properly anymore… she couldn't think… she couldn't hope… she couldn't feel anything.

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

Ah finally she was going to stop suffering… finally she was going to rest in peace.

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

Her pain was her only company… it was her only friend…

She was ready and as she was opening her arms to finally give her pain away, she closed her eyes and cried.

_Drip. Drop_

She gave herself away and felt the wind on her face… she felt herself falling…

_The rain won't stop coming… why?_

And everything went black…

* * *

_Juvia thought she was already dead_

Juvia..

_But someone was calling her…_

Juvia… please wake up!

_He sounded urgent… worried maybe…_

Don't leave me please come back to me…

_That voice sounded so familiar yet it felt strange… she had to see where it was coming from…_

Slowly she opened her eyes to see the worried face of a man with white silver hair. He was kneeling beside her crying his eyes out.

_The rain won't stop coming…_

"Juvia! You're finally awake… I was so worried… what were you thinking!?" Lyon was asking too many questions, speaking way too fast for her to understand.

Juvia could only stare blankly at the sky. The pain starting to dwell inside her chest again… she couldn't take it no more.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"…."

"Why won't the rain stop coming… why does it hurt so much… why?" and all the pain that was making her miserable was finally bursting from her heart… from her broken heart.

He embraced her with all his strength, letting her know he was there for her…just for her.

"My Juvia… cry all you want… let your pain out…" Lyon said whispering in her ear, "Please let me heal your wounds… let me be by your side… let me make you smile… let me make the rain stop…"

And as she hold on to Lyon, she cried all her suffering and all her pain. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't hold all her agony to herself. In that moment Juvia poured her soul to the only man who was willing to listen.

* * *

Hours later, Juvia found herself sitting near a chimney trying to warm up. Lyon took her to an Inn that was very close to where they were before. He said that it was better if he took her to her home but Juvia refused. She didn't want her friends to see her like that.

Juvia felt so drained, as if all her power and energy was gone. She hadn't said a word to Lyon after they arrived at the Inn but she felt she needed to thank him for everything.

He had brought some hot chocolate and was pouring it into two cups. He turned around and gave one to Juvia who took it silently.

"Why did you saved me… Lyon-sama?" she asked without meeting his gaze.

"Why wouldn't I… I mean I couldn't let you go… not even if-"

"Gray-sama… said he… only saw me as… a friend…"

"Well, Gray must have done it for a reason… just don't hold it against him." He closed his eyes for a second, "Maybe in the future you guys can-"

"No. Juvia was very naïve to think that Gray-sama could love her… Juvia was just glad that the… rain had finally stopped… but it was just an illusion. The rain is still falling and it won't stop." More tears came down and Juvia was surprised that she still had tears left.

Once again Lyon moved close to her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Juvia I'm really sorry… about what happened… but I promise you, everything is going to get better…"

"Juvia just wants to disappear, Juvia doesn't want to feel pain anymore, J-Juvia just-"She stopped when she noticed Lyon holding her hand to his face and kissing it gently.

"Juvia I'm still here… I can-"

"No. Juvia is too heartbroken to even… L-Lyon-sama what are you doing?"

In a flash Lyon was on his knee, holding Juvia's hand, "I don't care if it takes weeks, months, or even years… I'm still going to be waiting for you… because I love you with all my heart."

_Because I love you_

Juvia was in shock to hear those words. But her heart flustered in a weird way not knowing why.

_Drip._

She knelt in front of Lyon and hugged him, "T-thank you… Lyon-sama"

_Drop._

Then without realizing it the rain had finally stopped.

And maybe just maybe there still was a little glimpse of hope lingering in the air.

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked it... I have kind of mix feelings for both Lyon and Gray about Juvia... as in now I like Juvia and Lyon more but we'll see later on.**

**Please review and give me your feed back on it and excuse all my grammatical errors, English is my second language :)) **

**Bye bye now and have an amazing week- Eli :)**


End file.
